This Crazy World
by BananaManiaBubblegum
Summary: Major AU! TR and HG live in the same time period and go to Hogwarts at the same time. But there is something dark lurking in the shadows... Watch as the characters find their darker, more sinister sides in order to survive this crazy world! Or possibly bring it down? (Renamed from 'Diary')
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a kinda new type of story that I have developed myself. It centers around two (or more, but here are two) viewpoints, describing the plot itself by telling the reader of the character's thoughts and feelings at a certain moment in time. So its kinda a diary-type story. And as people write about a paragraph or two at most in their diaries, this story will be the same - a kind of drabble, if you will. Enjoy!**

**Part One  
**  
On the 14th of December 1991, right in the magical grounds of Hogwarts, there sat a young twelve year old girl. A muggle-born first-year Gryff. She was quiet, almost mute. The only sound that was heard was the moving of pages. She was reading and nothing could disturb her right now. No one dared to, anyway. From her first day at her new school, she was labeled a know-it-all and even the weird people wouldn't hang out with her. She was very lonely.

~.~

On the 14th of December 1991, right in the magical library of Hogwarts, there sat a young thirteen year old boy. A half-blood third year Slytherin. He was looking right out the window at the little girl who was reading a book. She looked lonely. Just like him. Maybe he could approach her someday and make her company? Would they be considered friends then?


	2. Chapter 2

On the 25th of November 1992, right at the magical Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, there sat a lonely thirteen year old girl. She sat there quietly, mutely even. No one has ever heard her voice after December of last year. She stared at space hollowly and made no move to eat her dinner. Madam Pomphrey was looking at her sadly from the heads table. From time to time people threw her passing glances, but none remained on her slim, almost anorexic figure for long. Everyone had their own things to do.

~.~

On the 25th of November 1992, right at the magical Slytherin table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, there sat a young fourteen year old boy. He was looking at the girl again, sometimes worriedly, sometimes angrily, and sometimes just emptily. Was he to blame for her condition? After all, she got depressed because of it. Maybe it wasn't the right time… Probably it would be best if he left her alone for awhile…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I think you have already figured out the pattern... right? Also, I think the chapters will gradually get longer and more detailed, so look forward to it! Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! Anything, flame me, blame me, whatever, just get down there and write a word!**

On the 15th of September 1993, right in the magical girl dormitories of Hogwarts, on the bed lied a thirteen year old. She was just trying to get some sleep. After all, her schedule was very busy and she might have to quit some of the subjects for next year, but for now she had the time turner. Sometimes she wondered, what if she went far enough in time, would she be able to change that one day in her first year at this school? She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't. It was all a part of history, after all.

~.~

On the 15th of September 1993, right in the magical air above the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts, on his broom sat a fifteen year old boy. He was looking worriedly towards the Gryffindor girl dormitories and wasn't in the game at all. Soon, a bludger knocked him out of his broom and he was in bliss. Free from everyday worries and facts. And most of all, free from the haunting thoughts of that anorexic little girl two classes lower and about one year younger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been busy nowadays :c Also, my laptop's in repair right now and it would be at least a month before there's another update. Don't kill me!**

**Chapter 4!  
**

On the 8th of May, 1995, right in the magical classroom of Potion Studies, in the middle of the end-of-the-year exam, at the front of the room, there sat a lonely young woman of the age of fourteen. She scribbled furiously on the piece of parchment provided. She was trying to get her thoughts to stop going in the direction of the young Slytherin prefect who had tried to apologize three months ago. Apologies wouldn't cut what he did that night almost four years ago. And even though she desperately wished for a friend, that boy would surely not be it. The girl knew that after all this time, people have accepted her condition and it seemed like everyone has started to ignore it completely, along with the woman herself. Her depression over the facts was glaringly obvious, but no one except for the boy and madam Pomphrey, who had already become a close person to the girl, ever cared about it.

~.~

On the 8th of May, 1995, right in the magical Slytherin sixth year male dormitories, on his bed laid a boy of sixteen. He was glancing out of the window repeatedly, worriedly. He didn't know what to do to get that girl to listen to him! She was so sickly all the time and he was worried as hell; after all, who wouldn't be worried for the girl they love? But he knew he wouldn't accept his friendship, not to mention his love! He was doomed to an entire life of misery and it was his entire stupid blithering younger self's fault! If only he had know about his own curse earlier… He ran a hand through his raven locks and sighed, he would have to try another approach…


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... Hi, I'm back! ^.^**

On the 20th of September, 1995, in the middle of the least magical and most boring class in Hogwarts curriculum, there sat a now 15-year-old girl with long, brown locks. She was uncharacteristically dozing off. Everyone around her was already asleep, but she struggled against her fatigue to stay awake in order to take notes on the subject of Goblin wars which might be in their next test. She had celebrated her birthday the day before, and an unpleasant surprise had greeted her when she had stepped outside the castle: a ferocious possessive growl and the animalistic eyes of the half-Veela. She had been running from him almost all throughout the night, stopping from time to time to cast a ward at every door she passed; he still broke through them easily and in no time, she had been pressed to the wall in a corridor with no exit but the one she had come from. She had used a powerful blasting spell to get him off of her; one she wouldn't have used on a human being under any other circumstances, and had ran into the safety of her own dormitory. She hadn't slept a wink that night, fear of him breaking in gripping her mercilessly and tearing apart her already weak mentality. Her tears were still staining the sheets she had slept in, and yet, no one really cared about that. She was alone in her pains, now and forever.

~.~

On the 20th of September, 1995, in the middle of Potions class, there sat a seventh year 16-year-old male. His seventeenth birthday was quickly approaching and he had grown more and more desperate for his mate. He had even begun to have blackouts in his memories. He knew it was the veela side of him trying to mark his mate; he was sure of it. Last night, for example: it was his mate's 15th birthday and he had been about to try and get in her good graces again. He was carrying a present: a beautiful pendant his mother had left him. But as soon as her last class had ended and she had exited the castle to celebrate on her own, her smell had invaded his senses and his veela side had taken control. He didn't remember what it had done that night, but his muscles ached like hell and his body was feeling the fatigue of staying up all night.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he missed the right moment to put the Cohity wings in the potion, and it exploded. The feeling of falling to the floor was almost ethereal as his exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep sleep while the pair of black eyes belonging to the vicious potions professor watched him coldly.

**R&R, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I forgot this before, but...) DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter.**

On the 30th of September, 1995, on that crisp, fresh morning which enveloped the grounds of good ole Hogwarts, there sat the young 15 year old girl. She was staring at the still waters of the lake unfocusedly, looking deep in thought. She was indeed thinking hard about the turn her life had gone through by going to Hogwarts, and whether it was worth it. Finally, _it was worth it, _she decided, and looked up at the sky, _the real deal is so much better. _She was feeling happy, the happiest she had ever been in years, and she didn't even know why or how. A stray thought passed by her fuzzy brain, but she couldn't acknowledge it in her state of mind, _maybe I was cursed…_

With the circumstances, she failed to notice a certain figure moving across the grounds and straight to where she sat until it was too late. And even then, she looked at him giddily like a child with a candy, not even acknowledging who he was. And she giggled and talked about the most random subjects, and the person smiled next to her, listening attentively throughout the whole day without letting his mind wander off for a second.

_Maybe,_ the fuzziness in her mind thought, _maybe he isn't so bad after all…_

~.~

On the 30th of September, 1995, a boy in Slytherin attire was pacing up and down the corridor in front of the big doors to the grounds. He was nervous, yet his perfectly schooled features didn't show it. His Knights' meetings had begun a fortnight ago, and he could already feel the burn of the Dark Magic upon him. He felt fatigue, anger, desperation, sadness… but above all, anticipation. He anticipated the moment his mate would be calmed magically and her brain would be able to process that he wasn't a bad guy after all. Yes, the spell would begin its effects right… about… now. With a determined glare, he turned sharply on his heels and strode out the doors towards his mate, who seemed to be in a serene state of mind. He sat down next to her quietly, almost afraid to disturb her. He knew the spell was working. But when she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes, giggled and started talking randomly, he looked at her in passing horror, remembering that _you have to expect the unexpected with dark magic._

But then she smiled that eager childish smile he had seen on her face only once before, on the first day of her schooling in Hogwarts, and a rare smile of his own bloomed on his face.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe dark magic isn't so bad after all…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

On the 31st of October, 1995, a blond young man in Slytherin robes flew down the halls of the magical Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was running a last errand for his almighty master before the buzz of Halloween settles in the air. He turned sharply on the left and continued down the next corridor. He was heading for a specific place, namely, the mysterious Room of Requirement. He was to set up the place for the knights to use as a hideout. He had to be fast and at the same time, unnoticeable. Therefore, he was very confused when his master had assigned the duty to him of all people. Him! The most noticeable person on campus, the rich and handsome eye-catching Malfoy heir! But then again, his master knew best. And if he didn't, well, he could pack a nasty Cruciatus. Malfoy was as terrified of him as he was awed. He had known of his enormous magical potential since the first day of school! Heck, he had even experienced the product of talent and hard work in the curses sometimes flung at him during the meetings. So far the Knighthood had only had seven meetings, but the magic exchanged at the times was enough to last the poor blonde a lifetime. However, he shared the same goal with his Master, so he couldn't very much abandon him, could he? That, and he wouldn't live to tell the tale if he decided to leave.

~.~

On the 31st of October, 1995, on the most important wizard holiday, Halloween, on the morning feast there sat a mature fifteen-year-old girl. She sat underneath her red and gold house banner which occasionally flashed neon colors, courtesy of the Weasley twins. Personally, she liked the neon purple which flashed right after the neon pink and before the neon blue most. However, that hardly took her attention off the fact that _something was changing right under her nose and she couldn't for the life of her understand what._ That frightening realization made the young girl's mind swim with possibilities, ranging from a new food menu (which was the least like as she knew the menu inside and out and she would've noticed a change had there been any) to her tormentor changing demeanor (which was the most likely, therefore she had very reluctantly settled on that possibility after a lot of mulling over). Also, she couldn't remember what she had been doing at the end of last month, no matter how hard she tried. And she had the hunch one thing had something to do with the other. Had she been obliviated? Cursed? She didn't know. But she was hereby aware and vigilant.

Her life was in her own hands.

~.~

On the 31st of October, 1995, in the infamous Slytherin dungeons from where it was rumored no foe has ever escaped, the 'Slytherin prince' was waiting for the bang of the festivities which were to happen that same evening. He had everything planned. He was going to swoop in and save the day, like the knight in all those books his mate often read and she was going to fall in love with him, like the damsel in distress. It would be perfect, he was sure.

But he sometimes wondered if he was expecting too much. She hadn't even fully forgiven him yet, and he was pushing that fragile relationship which barely bordered on acquaintances to the limit. Nevertheless, he had no qualms about pulling all the brakes and going all out this last year he had before the monster living inside him resurfaces permanently if it isn't stopped. So, he decided to stop a monster with a monster.

That same evening, he was very pleased when professor Quirrel ran into the Great Hall, screaming "Troll! In the dungeon!" and when the stopped to take a breath, he added, "Thought you ought to know." before fainting and crumpling to the floor.

Tom silently praised his fearful minion for his acting before he noticed his mate discreetly leaving the Great Hall among the chaos which had ensued after the notice.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

On the 3rd of November, 1995, the talented young witch of Hogwarts Hermione Granger was finally exiting the Medical wing after a three-day supervised stay in that dreaded place. No offence to Poppy, but that place was so very dreary and disinfected all the time that she felt as if she could suffocate in the dreary constant atmosphere.

She had gotten herself into the Medical wing because of an accident, or at least, that's what she said to the nearly naught number of people who actually cared. However, that was not the case. Poppy herself, strengthened by the many years of mangled people going through the doors of her clinic, was stupefied by the wounds Hermione had all over her body.

"It's as if the devil himself had attempted to pull you into hell!" She had exclaimed once she had gotten a look at her. Hermione had winced at how close she was to the bull's-eye. Fortunately, the magically-induced injuries could be healed, albeit much slower and there are now some nasty scars on the once clear skin.

Hermione was just glad she was alive.

~.~

On the 3rd of November, 1995, a nearly-adult young man sat at a desk in his Transfiguration class. Honestly, if he hadn't needed Transfiguration for his N.E.W.T.s, he would've long dropped the subject; it's not like he didn't know all the spells on the curriculum already. Because of his magical prowess in the area of the subject, Tom found himself bored out of his mind on many-a-occasion. However, there was something else occupying his thoughts then: how dangerously close his birthday was, and how dangerously close his mind was to the edge of insanity.

As a matter of fact, because of his foggy conscious, he had almost failed to save Hermione three days before. The plan was perfect: get the school in panic over the supposed troll in the dungeon. Then his minions would drive Hermione away from the crowd with a confusion spell. When she came back to, they would've faked attacking her, and Tom would've swooped in and saved the day.

He hadn't accounted for an actual troll to show up.

Bloody trolls and their magic-resistant skin… the appearance of an actual troll had sent Tom's minions in panic and soon dark curses were flying all over the dungeons, either too weak to affect the creature, or bouncing right off its skin. To Tom's horror, most of the curses had flown off right in the direction of one Hermione Granger, who had walked in at the most inopportune moment.

For a moment his heart had stopped; he had almost lost her. _Never again,_ he swore, _never again will I let her be endangered like that…_

~.~

On the 3rd of November, 1995, a middle-aged and slightly bearded man sat behind his desk, thoughtfully sucking on a Lemon Drop. Really, muggles were a piece of genius, inventing that candy. However, he had other matters on his mind, other very dire matters. One of the students was trying to win over his mate and was spectacularly failing at it, endangering everyone else in the process. As a matter of fact, if continues down the path he has chosen, he might end up threatening the whole magical community! Then somebody will have to stop him… Yeah… Someone will stop him when he becomes too big of a threat, and that someone will become the hero.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, a pleased expression making its way on his face. A plan was already hatching in his mind.

Suddenly, the door to his study flew open and an equally old man flew in the room. "Professor Dumbledore! Students from your house are causing a riot in the hallways! I wish you'd discipline them properly!" Albus, who had risen at the sudden interruption, sat back down with a sigh and a small cheeky smile, "Headmaster Dippet, what a surprise. Here, sit down, have a cup of tea!" He waved his wand and a muttered incantation later, a steaming cup of tea was resting in front of the flustered headmaster.

"Albus! Please do restrain your Gryffs! I-" He was interrupted by the Head teacher with a, "They're only children, Armando. Let them have their fun for a while. After all, such young and eager minds can be shaped at any time, right?"

"…Right."

_Wrong._


End file.
